1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to the field of the architectural or structural constructions, and more particularly it relates to a deck plate that may be used as a form or reinforcement for a reinforced concrete floor, for example, in a building.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A conventional deck plate, described in Japan unexamined Utility Model publication No. 61-65111, includes reinforcing trusses which are rigidly secured to the upper side of a base member. The truss according to this prior art as described therein has a plane-like configuration. Specifically, the truss includes an upper reinforcing bar and a vertically spaced low reinforcing bar parallel thereto, and a corrugated reinforcing bar arranged between the upper and lower reinforcing bars and having a series of triangular waves in the longitudinal direction of said upper and lower reinforcing bars. Every top apex of the corrugated reinforcing bar is rigidly secured to the underside of the upper reinforcing bar, and every bottom apex is rigidly secured to the upper side of the lower reinforcing bar so that the truss has a plane-like configuration. In this conventional deck plate, the trusses each having a plane-like configuration are secured to the base member by suspending members. The suspending members, which are parallel and are spaced at regular intervals on the base member, are rigidly secured to the upper side of the upper reinforcing bar of each truss wherefrom the trusses are suspended vertically, and the suspending members are rigidly secured to the surface of the base member at parts thereof which are in contact with the surface of the base member.
The conventional deck plate has several disadvantages since the truss cannot stand independently owing to its plane-like configuration. It cannot provide adequate mechanical strength, and may be used only at limited locations. In addition, in a conventional deck plate, the planar truss cannot be manufactured in an automated line because each of the top apexes and bottom apexes of the corrugated reinforcing bar must be rigidly secured to the underside of the upper reinforcing bar and to the upperside of the lower reinforcing bar, respectively. Further, in a conventional deck plate, it is a serious problem and it is difficult to erect the truss on the base member and to secure the truss to the base member because the truss cannot stand independently owing to its plane-like configuration. In a conventional deck plate, it is necessary to suspend the truss from the suspending members with the upper side of the upper reinforcing bar of each truss rigidly secured to the suspending members. The suspending members must then be secured to the surface of the base member in order to erect the truss on the base member. In this case, the suspending member is secured to the upper reinforcing bar of the truss in order to suspend the truss, while said suspending member, at the other part, is further secured to the surface of the base member. Therefore, the conventional deck plate cannot be manufactured in an automated line because of the necessity of these securing steps to erect and secure the trusses, and because these trusses cannot stand independently on the base member owing to their plane-like configurations.